


Clone Wars Chronicles

by samurai_hearts



Series: Clone Wars Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Slight AUs, Some parts are long and some are short, although a lot is, it's totally not all hurt/comfort, tags are added as I go, they all just need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samurai_hearts/pseuds/samurai_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots based on different episodes in the Clone Wars series. Mostly added scenes/ slight AUs to the actual events. Includes some major AUs and fix-it fics because we can never have to many. Requests are open (see introduction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

_About:_

Clone Wars Chronicles is my attempt at filling in some of the gaps in episodes, adding scenes that deal with the events of the episodes and give a little more insight into the characters.

I post the chapters in  **chronological** order, not the order they were aired in. Each chapter is prefixed by the episode number to cause as little confusion as possible. Any major AU requests are posted in the **series** , not this main work.

_Posting Schedule:_

Posting once a week until I run out of chapters, and I post updates on my [tumblr](http://hawkeyes-and-skywalkers.tumblr.com/) as to what I am currently writing.

_Requests:_

I take requests! Feel free to drop me a message with an idea or prompt, so long as it is set during the Clone Wars period. Please be slightly specific, just saying 'something based on the Water War arc' doesn't help me a lot. Also, I do take major AU requests, and these will be posted in a separate work in the Clone Wars Chronicles collection.

_That's it from me, please enjoy and if you do, feel free to leave a like or comment :)_


	2. 1x00 - Dex's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin passes on an old tradition. Which involves junk food. A lot of junk food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a huge apology for leaving all of you in the dark. I've had a pretty hectic week and this hasn't been my priority. However, this fic will be going on hiatus for the next month or so. This is because I have no more drabbles to post, and so I'm currently planning and writing a bunch now whilst re-watching the Clone Wars. I probably won't start posting until I've reached the end of season 3-but I am open for requests which I'll post as soon as they are finished. Again, apologies about the upcoming break but honestly I didn't believe I'd actually ever be writing more of this stuff so it's a welcome surprise. I hope to see y'all after my break and my PMs are always open. With that, I leave you with this very fun drabble where Anakin has to pass a family tradition down to Ahsoka. Enjoy!  
> Update 21/09/2016: 1x00 stand for the Clone Wars movie.  
> (Original twelfth chapter)  
> 

 

“Master?”

“Yes Ahsoka?” Anakin turned to face her as they walked along the busy Coruscant street. It was packed full of people shopping at the various stalls crammed along the edge, selling anything and everything from exotic fruits to handcrafted ornaments. Anakin took a moment to soak in the atmosphere, the steady humming of voices that surrounded them filtering into his ears.

“Where _exactly_ are we going?” Ahsoka queried, her eyes large as she took in the surroundings. Anakin had to remind himself that she’d probably never been to this area before, and so he let her savour everything.

“You see.” They turned a corner, and there it was, in all its tattered glory. Dex’s Diner.

“ _There?”_ Ahsoka’s face twisted with disgust as she took in the dirt-streaked walls and broken sign.

“Yup. C’mon.” Anakin slid open the partly broken door-and made a mental note to fix it next time he came-and walked straight up to the bar. “Hey, Hermione-Dex in?”

“Is that Skywalker I hear?” Dex boomed from the kitchen. Anakin grinned as the Besalisk plodded through to the dining area.

“Dex.” Anakin greeted. He was pulled into a tight, smothering hug by grease-coated hands but he didn’t care. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a spare cloak.

“What brings you here on this fine day-and who’s the lovely lady?” Dex smiled at Ahsoka, whogave a tentative wave back.

“Oh, not much, just thought I’d introduce my padawan to the best diner in the galaxy. Ahsoka, this is Dex.” Anakin introduced, stepping back slightly so the two could greet each other.

“Uh, nice to meet you?” Ahsoka held out her hand in greeting but Dex was having none of it.

“Padawan, you say? My, that does bring back memories of the first time Obi-Wan brought you in-although I daresay you were a lot younger.” He swept Ahsoka into another crushing hug, and she glared at Anakin over Dex’s shoulder. He released her and grinned at the pair. “Suppose you’ll be wanting the usual then-I’ll have it out in record time.”

Anakin thanked him, and Dex manoeuvred back into the kitchen, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka to take a seat.

“Who was that?” Ahsoka questioned, still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“It’s just Dex. He owns this place. I should have warned you about the hugging thing beforehand but you kinda get used to it.” Anakin pushed back a stray lock of hair and grinned at Ahsoka, who was surveying the diner warily. “It doesn’t look like much, but Dex brews the best ardees this side of the galaxy, and the food’s just as good.”

Ahsoka huffed quietly, but relaxed into her seat and gave Anakin a cautious smile. Anakin didn’t blame her for being wary-it _did_ look a little run down.

Just then, FLO trundled out from the kitchen carrying a tray filled with food. She approached their table and slid to a halt.

“Two Dex’s Doubles, Protato wedges, Tailring bacon and Sticky Sweetmallow Squares.” FLO announced in her mechanical voice, placing the food down onto the table. “Enjoy.”

“Ahhhh.” Anakin opened his mouth and inhaled the oh-so-sweet scent of the food. His stomach growled, and he took that as a cue to start eating. He had already taken two large bites out of his burger when he realised Ahsoka was still staring at the food. “C’mon, eat p. You’ll love it.”

“It’s so…greasy.” Ahsoka murmured.

“And that makes it all the better.” He swallowed the large hunk of food in his mouth and reached for some wedges. “C’mon, if Obi-Wan eats it then you can too.”

Resolutely, Ahsoka picked up the burger and took a tentative bite. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. “It’s so good!”

“Told ya.” Anakin replied, already eyeing the Sweetmallow Squares. It took all his resolve not to eat them there and then.

They ate in pleasant silence for a few minutes before Ahsoka piped up again, “How did you find this place?”

“Obi-Wan brought me. I must have only been here a couple of weeks and Obi-Wan soon discovered that my cooking generally equals things burning.”

“He’s not wrong there.” Ahsoka murmured. “But I can’t imagine it-Master Kenobi _eats_ this stuff?”

“Master Kenobi _loves_ this stuff.” Anakin replied through yet another mouthful of food. “It’s a wonder we didn’t eat it all the time if I’m honest-although I have lived off this stuff before.”

“You have?” Ahsoka knew there was a story there, and Anakin was all too happy to tell it.

“Yes, well, since I can’t cook, when Obi-Wan was away on missions I was forced to eat whatever schmuck they had in the canteen. But one time, I decided I’d had enough of that, and so every morning I’d sneak out of the temple and come here. Dex loaded me up with a takeaway bag and I ate my way though that for the day. I must have been doing it for nearly a week before Obi-Wan came back early and found me in our apartment surrounded by empty cartons. Oh you should have seen his face.” Anakin broke into a laugh, reaching for some bacon. “He gave me a _long_ lecture after that about eating too much junk food, and then he disappeared for a few hours while I tidied up the mess. Turns out he came here with the intention of telling Dex off for letting me have the food and ended up eating a load himself and bringing more back for dinner.”

“Really?” Ahsoka laughed, imagining the whole scene.

“Yup. But don’t get any ideas otherwise Obi-Wan will have my head. He says I shouldn’t be encouraging you to eat junk food.” Anakin pushed away his empty plate, having demolished his burger and most of the wedges and bacon. Ahsoka was still only halfway through hers, so Anakin decided to start on the Squares. The sweet taste of sugar filled his mouth and he sank back into his seat savouring the taste.

They chatted like that until Ahsoka finished her food. She picked up one of the Squares, inspecting it thoroughly before placing it inside her mouth. Anakin smirked at her and she looked worried for a moment, and went to ask him what was wrong, only to find she couldn’t open her mouth.

“Hmrghh.” She panicked. Anakin laughed.

“Don’t worry Ahsoka-just keep chewing.” She glared at him but did as he said and within a few moments she could open her mouth again.

“What was that?” She gasped.

“A lesson.” Anakin replied. “Never eat a whole square at once.” Ahsoka watched as he expertly broke one in half, eating one part himself and offering the other to her. She accepted it and chewed slowly. This time-although it was still sticky-it didn’t stick her mouth together.

“Those things are dangerous.” She muttered. Anakin only shrugged and carried on eating.

“I don’t know. Obi-Wan found them very effective when he couldn’t shut me up.” They laughed again, and Anakin was grateful for this respite from the war. As soon as they got back to the Temple, they would be thrown straight back in again.

They finished up the rest of the squares quickly, and Anakin went up to the bar to pay the bill. Ahsoka followed in silence, still soaking up the atmosphere. As they turned to leave, Anakin called back to the waitress, Hermione, “Tell Dex I’ll fix his door next time I’m here.”

“Will do.” She replied, waving. Ahsoka gave a small wave back as Anakin pushed her out the door. Together, they headed back towards the Temple, weaving easily between the crowds.

“You have to tell me more stories about you and Master Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka said.

“Of course.” Anakin replied, winking at her, “But only the good ones. And no, I’m not telling you how to sneak out of the Temple.”

“Aw, but Master-“

“No.”


	3. 2x11 - Moving Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets suspicious when Ahsoka doesn't turn up for their daily 'interrogating a criminal' class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a request from @Jayla Fire Gal based on 2x11 'Lightsaber Lost'. I really hope I did the request and the characters justice (Still working on writing Anakin convincingly!). This also happens to be my longest one yet!  
> (Original thirteenth chapter)

 

To say Anakin was puzzled would be an understatement.

He was extremely confused, frustrated and worried. Car Affa, the Weequay arms dealer was giving the smallest amount of information possible. The questioning was typically going along the lines of;

“Where did you sell the weapons to the Separatists?” Anakin would ask.

“The Outer Rim,” the Weequay would reply. Technically, he was not wrong, but it wasn’t the answer Anakin was looking for either. After over an hour of this roundabout questioning, Anakin finally gave in and called it quits for the day. He could go find Ahsoka and perhaps they could do some sparring practice so he could work through his frustration.

Except Ahsoka was even more puzzling. Since when did she turn aside an interrogation in favour of _research?_ He didn’t remember her having any outstanding assignments or even reason to be in the Archives. What did she need to research so badly that she’d voluntarily miss out on this opportunity? He hoped that Obi-Wan wasn’t rubbing off on her-despite his master’s best efforts Anakin was still convinced that the answer to everything does not lie in books, but rather in actively searching for the answer. He could still remember the heated argument they’d had that day-their fourth that week if he remembered correctly.

He used to argue a lot. Alright, he still does argue a lot but he’s gotten better at curbing his frustration.

Today was not one of those days.

Anakin strolled into the Archives trying to look as casual as possible. He still can’t remember the last time he was actually in here, normally he’d be more inclined just to use his datapad or send Ahsoka for the information. Thankfully, it was relatively quiet and it was easy for him to slip unnoticed around the rooms, searching for his wayward padawan.

When he came up empty he stopped and thought for a moment. She could have headed back to their quarters, but something was urging him to stay. Reluctantly, he sought out the librarian, Madame Jocasta.

“Madame Jocasta,” he greeted, bowing slightly out of politeness. “I was looking for my padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Have you seen her?”

“Greetings Knight Skywalker,” she replied, a hint of a smile playing across her older features, “Ahsoka was here earlier, she was talking to Master Sinube over at that station there.” She gestured with her hand at the one behind him. “I have no idea where they have gone I’m afraid.”

“Thank you.” Anakin frowned slightly, weighing up the new information in his mind. “Do you have any idea what they were talking about?”

“Why yes,” Madame Jocasta replied. “I directed Ahsoka over to him. She was searching for information on the Coruscant underworld.”

_The Coruscant underworld?_

_What on earth does Ahsoka want with the Coruscant underworld?_

A prickle of worry itched in the back of his mind. “Alright, thank you Madame Jocasta.” He bowed again and wandered over to the station she said they were using. Waiting until the elderly librarian was out of sight, he accessed the computer’s code. Typing quickly, he worked for several minutes into tricking the machine of his identity and was rewarded as it opened up the elderly Jedi’s profile. From here, it was just a quick search to see what they had been looking at.

Anakin grew even more puzzled as he scrolled through the results. A map of the area of the underworld where they had been just hours ago to apprehend Affa. Then, a list of six different Patrolian’s, all with criminal records. Was this related to Ahsoka’s ‘bad feeling’ that she claimed she had whilst waiting for him? He couldn’t be sure.

The last page showed the details of a single Patrolian who went by the name Bannamu, a petty thief. Anakin recalled his memory of the dive-hole bar he was in, scanning the faces. There. He’d only seen him for a moment but it was ingrained in his memory.

Noting that there was no listed address for the Patrolian, he returned to the map and did a quick search of all the likely places Bannamu would be. There were thankfully only a scant few, and so Anakin closed down the station and rose, heading quickly for the hanger, his steps fast and uneven. Somehow, Ahsoka had gone off after this criminal on some sort of instinct, and taken an elderly Jedi with her. No doubt, they could both take care of themselves but that didn’t stop Anakin from being worried. The place they were going, well, it was a dangerous world for the vulnerable.

-

Anakin stood outside the last dirty hovel he had left to search. The other two had been fruitless, only providing him a barrage of insults that he took in his stride, throwing a few of his own back on them in Huttese.

He entered the ramshackle building and was acknowledged the by fed-up receptionists. Immediately, he could sense a trace of Force disturbance around him-someone had mind-tricked him. Not wanting to bother arguing with the Rhodian, he sent his own fleeting suggestion that the guy really didn’t want to be there and the Rhodian readily agreed, all but sprinting away from his grim job.

Free to roam as he pleased, Anakin followed the fleeting disturbance up to the second floor. There. Five doors down. Not waiting to be invited in, Anakin simply flung the door open and stormed inside. There was an ungraceful shriek and a yellow blur as the Patrolian tried to dive for cover.

“Not so fast,” Anakin growled, using the Force to drag the squirming creature out from his hidey-hole.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Bannamu begged. Anakin said nothing, simply glaring at him. “I already told the other two, I sold it to Nack Movers!”

Sold what? The mystery deepened even more. Deciding to play along, Anakin growled at him, “I don’t believe you.”

“Please!” Bannamu shrieked. “I don’t want any trouble-I’m just trying to make a living.”

“Seems a like it’s not an honest living.” He wasn’t getting anywhere here, and he didn’t particularly want to sit through another useless interrogation. Raising his free hand, he closed his eyes and let himself sink into the Force. He reached out towards the terrified creature’s mind and started to probe, searching for answers.

“No, please!” Bannamu cried again. “I sold the lightsaber to Nack Movers I promise. I’m not the one lying here!”

_Lightsaber? Where would he get a…oh._

“Where is Nack Movers now?” Anakin questioned. The frightened Patrolian was only too happy to comply.

“The next sector, he has an apartment in that posh building with the rooftop garden, y’know the one I mean, with the huge windows.” Luckily for the Patrolian, Anakin did. Finished with his captive, he released him, letting him drop in an ungrateful heap onto the floor.

“You’re lucky I have other things on my mind today, _thief_ ,” Anakin spat through gritted teeth. Bannamu cowered where he had dropped him as Anakin left, hurrying away.

He may not have been an expert on the Coruscant underworld, but he knew that Nack Movers was bad news.

-

When Anakin arrived at Nack Movers apartment to find a dead body and police droids, his worry only worsened. He dragged one of the droids to the side and demanded to know what happened.

“There was a Jedi here. He called it in.” The droid’s monotonous voice as he recounted the events only deepened Anakin’s concern. “He left about ten minutes or so ago. You just missed him.”

“Do you know where he went?” Anakin’s patience was wearing thinner by the minute.

“Not exactly. He mumbled something about heading east.” East. What was east? He thanked the droid and left again, racing to his speeder. Gunning the engine, he soared into the sky, ducking and weaving his way through the traffic. He scanned the buildings below him as he passed, searching for any sign of his padawan or the elderly Jedi.

He slowed as he reached the train station as the wail of sirens reached his ears. Looking down, he saw a bright green flash of light.

A lightsaber.

He brought the speeder down slowly to inspect what was happening. The train started to move out of the station, and as it did he spotted two running figures on top. One held the saber, and the other was his padawan.

Ahsoka was safe. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then slowly started to follow. Ahsoka had picked this battle-or rather, brought it upon herself by losing her lightsaber-and he was going to let her finish it.

He lost them as the ducked inside the train, but he was close enough to feel Ahsoka’s panic when it surged through the Force. Maybe he should forget not interfering.

He didn’t have time to do anything though, as the train pulled up to the station he was shocked to see that Master Sinube had beaten him there and quickly apprehended the thief. Relieved that the crisis was over, he pulled away from the scene and headed back to the Temple.

_Let’s see what Ahsoka has to say for herself when she returns._

-

Only Ahsoka took her sweet, sweet time returning. Frustrated, he once again scoured the Temple in search of his padawan and found her teaching a group of younglings.

_Why was she teaching a group of younglings? And more importantly, why were Master Yoda and Master Sinube watching?_

He approached the two masters, bowing slightly in greeting.

“Knight Skywalker. Come to find your padawan, you have,” Master Yoda stated.

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Anakin replied. “I was worried about her.”

“Worried? It should be your padawan who is worried. It appears that I had to do your job for you,” Master Sinube scoffed. Anakin paused.

“I’m sorry-doing my job?”

“Your padawan had no patience, but see, I have taught her the value of moving slowly.” Anakin turned to watch as Ahsoka recounted her story to the younglings, returned lightsaber in hand.

“Well then, I thank you Master Sinube. Patience has never been a strong point of mine.” The elder Jedi huffed again, but a content smile slipped onto his face. The three of them stood in silence and watched until Ahsoka was finished. Only then, did she notice Anakin had joined the crowd.

“Master,” She greeted.

“Ahsoka,” Anakin replied curtly. “And where have you been this fine afternoon?”

“Uh…I…we…uh…” Ahsoka stumbled over her words, obviously wondering what to say, not knowing how much Anakin knew. He laughed, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright Snips, I know where you’ve been.”

“You have?” Ahsoka visibly relaxed, the tension leaving her. “I’m sorry Master, I know I should have told you.”

Anakin shrugged nonchalantly. “I wouldn’t have been angry-Force only knows how many lightsabers I’ve lost.”

“You have?” Ahsoka knew there was a story behind this, and so prodded at him to tell her. He smirked, and began walking away. She raced after him to keep up with his long strides as he began to recount the story to her.

Master Yoda and Master Sinube watched them leave, amused smiles shared between them as they watched the pair heading away, and the younglings scarpering back to their own friends-and the two masters remembered a time when they were exactly the same.


	4. 2x13 - Almost Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Satine have a lot to talk about, but it doesn't always work out like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from JaylaFireGal, for 2x13, Voyage of Tempation. The prompt was for fluff but in trying to keep it as close to canon as possible it turned out a little angsty. Oops!  
> (Original eighteenth chapter)

 

Obi-Wan hesitated outside the door, hand raised to knock but frozen. What else could there be to say?

A lot. Satine had more to say, he saw it, but the arrival of Anakin and the clones had disrupted her. They had to keep their secret, even though Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had worked it out. He'd heard what they'd said anyway – or, what Tal Merrik had said before he died.

There was no telling what Anakin would do with the information, but something told Obi-Wan that he'd keep their secret. After all, he knew better than anyone that Anakin had plenty of secrets that he kept to himself, and now he'd discovered one of his.

Obi-Wan resolved to talk to Anakin later, remind him (and himself) of the dangers of attachment. They were in the middle of a galaxy-wide war, and they could not afford to be distracted.

Sighing, he summoned his courage and knocked on the door – two sharp raps that rang clearly through the silence.

"Come in," a soft and overwhelmingly familiar voice said, and Obi-Wan obeyed, the door sliding shut quietly behind him.

Satine sat by the window in her room, which was empty apart from the two of them. Being one of the luxurious suites aboard _the Coronet_ , it was equipped with facilities Obi-Wan only dreamed of nowadays. It was large, contained a soft and comfortable bed, and a spacious en-suite. All was decorated lavishly, as these rooms were reserved for those at the top, senators and royalty alike.

It was a far cry from his quarters: a small room with a hard desk and chair, and a bed that was merely a hole in the wall with a pillow.

Satine turned to face him, her features softening when she saw who it was. "Obi-Wan. I'm glad you came."

"I know there was more you wanted to say," Obi-Wan ventured. He's here now, might as well bite the bullet and speak freely, "so I came to listen."

Satine gestured for him to join her and he did, seating himself at the other end of the sofa. Satine sighed, and he moved a little closer, and closer still until they were almost touching.

No more words were exchanged. Satine continued to stare out of the window at the blurred lines of light that was the only view offered. Obi-Wan shifted awkwardly, the silence quickly becoming irksome.

Finally, he tried to clear the stuffy silence, "We've moved the remains of the battle droids into the corridor with the landing craft, and sealed it off until we get to Coruscant." He and Anakin had been hard at work with the clones, shifting huge masses of what was essentially now just scrap metal. The droids were heavy and cumbersome, but the clones were efficient workers, and with the help of the two Jedi it hadn't taken long at all.

Satine simply nodded in response, lips pursed thoughtfully. He shifted again, unused to this silence, to being with _her._ It had been so long since he last saw her, on their last day on Mandalore after a year spent on the run. It had been trying for everyone, but he suspected that the fallout had been so much harder for her. He'd had Qui-Gon and his friends, but Satine ahd to fix a shattered world before she could even think of rebuilding herself.

Satine spoke at last, "Would you really have left?"

Obi-Wan stumbled over his words, "I…yes. I would."

Satine turned to him, grief haunting her eyes, "Then we would have both been fools."

Fools for what? For daring to love? Or for straying from the path they had been set on their entire lives?

"You belong with the Jedi, and I think I always knew that. It's why I let you go." Satine's words were edged with sadness, with regret, and Obi-Wan knew that he too shared that sorrow.

He took her hand in his, her silken skin foreign to his calloused touch. "I'd do anything for you, Satine. Even leaving the Order."

Satine cupped his cheek gently with her free hand, inching closer to him. "I could not ask you to leave – you are a Jedi, and you always will be."

Obi-Wan leaned into her touch, eyes closing momentarily as he tried to will himself away from the present, to be back in the past, back to when their relationship no longer seemed like a distant dream. Although his heart ached for her, he knew that he would make the same decision again. He was a Jedi, and Satine was a Duchess. That was just who they were, and no amount of wishing was ever going to change that.

He opened his eyes, and realised that their faces were now just a few inches apart, almost touching. They were so close that he could feel his skin tingling. He might never get another chance as good as this.

Slowly, he leaned forward those few inches and gently kissed Satine. There was no moment of hesitation from her, as she kissed back, hand reaching around to grasp the back of his neck. His arm wrapped around her waist, his grip firm but not too tight, holding on in fear of having to let go.

It felt like he truly had travelled back to the past. In his mind, they were in some mysterious cave, or the hidden corner of a cantina, stealing a quick kiss before his master returned, or spending the time they had alone to explore each other's every detail. It felt like being a star, burning bright and passionately, warm and unforgiving.

They broke apart, both wanting more, to indulge in their childish desires. But they were both ruled by duty first and foremost, and that could not, would not, be side-tracked by their feelings.

Obi-Wan carefully wiped a stray tear that had fallen down Satine's cheek. They both knew the consequences, and they knew that their relationship could not be again.

Obi-Wan pressed one last chaste kiss to her forehead, and then rose and left, the hole in his heart growing deeper as he let go of Satine once more.

No matter what they say, it never gets easier.

 


	5. 3x04 - Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka learns how to use a mind trick  
> or  
> Anakin's questionable teachings methods nearly get Obi-Wan killed. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from @mrbznarutofan -I really hope that I've done your prompt justice! It's based on 3x04, Spheres of Influence and is all about Ahsoka learning to use the mind trick. Enjoy!  
> (Original eleventh chapter)

 

Ahsoka lifted her hand, readying herself. Letting out a breath, she sank into the Force and reached into the guards mind.

“You will let me pass.” Her words echoed loudly inside the Force, and she was vaguely aware of her mouth moving as she gestured with her hand, summoning the Force. Distantly, she remembered when Master Skywalker taught her how to do this.

_“I’m going to trick you first, and then once you’ve managed to block it, you can try on me.” Anakin faced Ahsoka, a small smile playing on his lips._

_“But how do I stop it?” Ahsoka queried, confused at what she was meant to be doing. Anakin shrugged._

_“I’m sure you’ll work it out.” He raised his hand, and Ahsoka could feel the Force moving around him. Something prodded against her mental shields. Hard. Then Anakin spoke, his words drawn out and in a slightly deeper tone._

_“You will turn around.” Why would she turn around? Was there something there? Was it dangerous? She panicked. What was there? And she turned, feeding an itch that needed to be scratched, her hand resting on her lightsabre in case of trouble._

_There was nothing there. Confused, Ahsoka turned back to Anakin, who grinned at her._

_“I don’t understand…”_

_“Why did you turn around?” Anakin asked. She thought hard for a moment._

_“I…I thought there might be something there. Something dangerous maybe, and that’s why you needed me to turn.”_

_“Good.” Anakin crossed him arms, the fingers of his real hand gently tapping on the forearm of his metal one. Then, he moved, waving his hand in front of her once more. “You will turn around.”_

_She wasn’t going to fall for it this time. But something poked at her mind again, and worry leaked in. What if there really was something dangerous. She had to stop it-didn’t she?_

_Slowly, much more slowly, she pivoted on her heel again. Nothing. Just the blank walls of the small training room. She heard Anakin chuckle behind her, and twisted back, frustration brewing._

_“I don’t get it! How do you do that?”_

_“Think, Snips. It’ll come.” Ahsoka thought hard, reviewing her actions from the past minute. She hadn’t wanted to turn, but something had made her. What was it?_

_There._

_Ahsoka opened her eyes, unaware she had even closed them in the first place. “You made me feel like it was the only option. You made me…doubt my own senses.”_

_“Very good Snips. Now you’re getting it.”_

“I…will…let you pass.” The guard hesitated for a moment, but Ahsoka pushed harder, placing the doubt in his mind. He stepped sideways, allowing her inside.

_“Let me try it on you.” Ahsoka pleaded._

_“Sure, go ahead.” Anakin stepped back, waiting expectantly. Ahsoka closed her eyes and gathered the Force around her. Carefully, she mentally reached towards her master, pushing past the weak shields. She wasn’t used to Anakin’s thoughts being so exposed, but she was pretty sure she had to at least stand a chance of succeeding._

_“You will turn around.” Ahsoka tried to be as forceful as she could, firmly planting the suggestion in Anakin’s mind. She felt the defence weaken for a moment before springing back up. Sighing, she opened her eyes._

_“Nice try. But don’t be so forceful. Remember, you trying to make them think it was their own decision._

_Ahsoka nodded and readied herself again. She reached out, and this time she added a hint of urgency to the suggestion._

_“You will turn around.” She felt Anakin pause, his thoughts spinning around the suggestion. Then, slowly, he turned._

“Uh…Ahsoka?” Senator Chuchi whispered frantically and Ahsoka spun round to find that the guard had taken her suggestion a bit too literally. Oops.

_“You will jump until I tell you to stop.” Ahsoka fought the suggestion, but then wondered if there was something she needed to reach. Maybe she had to dodge out of the way of something. She bent her knees, ready to spring into the air when suddenly she began to doubt the doubt. She stopped, and straightened again. She felt Anakin push harder against her shields, but she pushed back._

_“No.” She said firmly. Anakin grinned._

_“You’re really getting the hang of this. Maybe we should try something harder.”_

_“Nu-uh. Not till I try it on you. That was the deal remember?” Not giving Anakin a chance to argue, she quickly sent the thought his way._

_“You will jump until I tell you to stop.” Anakin was building his shields up slowly, but she managed to trick her way through using a large amount of doubt that now surround the thought. Once past, she laced the thought with a suggestive tone that implied the only logical thing was to jump._

_Anakin jumped._

_He paused, as if doubting the idea, and jumped again. Ahsoka held back a laugh. If only he could see himself. He was jumping alright, but with each jump the expression on his face twisted further into one of confusion, eyebrows furrowed and mouth curled downwards._

“You will let both of us past.” Ahsoka tried again, knowing it could be risky to use a similar mind trick on a person more than once. Thankfully, this guard was about as stupid as could be and stepped aside again.

_There was a knock on the training room door and it slid open, revealing Obi-Wan stood behind it. He looked rather alarmed as he spotted Anakin jumping up and down angrily whilst Ahsoka stood beside him grinning wildly._

_“Might I inquire as to what is happening here?” He asked, stepping into the room, his composure regained._

_“Master Skywalker was teaching me how to use a mind trick.” She turned and smirked at Anakin. “I think it’s working.”_

_Obi-Wan smiled. “Only because he’s letting you. Trust me, if I could get him to do things at my whim I would have had a more relaxing few years. Perhaps you should let him stop now.”_

_“Oh yeah.” Ahsoka grinned sheepishly. “Alright Master, you can stop now.”_

_Anakin ground to a halt and stood awkwardly. “Oh hey Obi-Wan.” He cheeks flushed slightly, no doubt embarrassed at being caught like that. “Can we help you?”_

_“Yes, you’re needed in the war room in ten minutes. I tried to call but your comm was off.”_

_“Oh yeah.” Now it was Anakin’s turn to grin sheepishly. “Didn’t want any distractions.”_

_“I can see why. You need any help? I could knock your padawan down a peg or two if you like, since you seem unable to do it yourself.”_

_“Hey!” Ahsoka protested. She was doing just fine thank you very much._

_“Actually, you could be helpful.” Anakin mused, and turned to Ahsoka. “Ahsoka, you will attack Master Kenobi.”_

_Attack Master Kenobi? Why would she do that? She pushed away the suggestion, but it bounced back laced with more worry and doubt then she thought possible. What if he was the enemy? Or maybe, maybe it wasn’t even him but some evil apparition that looked like him. She shifted unconsciously into her battle stance and drew her lightsabre._

_She was going to attack Master Kenobi._

“That must come in handy.” Senator Chcuhi inquired.

“It has its moments.” Ahsoka agreed.

_Ahsoka saw the flicker of panic cross Obi-Wan’s face as she swung her lightsaber round and…_

_…halted it just inches from Obi-Wan’s throat. He glanced nervously at the humming green blade, as Ahsoka fought against the powerful suggestion that Anakin was hitting her with, but it slowly subsided and she drew in a ragged breath, de-activating her lightsaber much to the relief of Obi-Wan. She felt Anakin approach her and lay a hand on her shoulder._

_“Remember Snips, the more complex the suggestion, the more powerful it needs to be. You didn’t want to attack Obi-Wan, but I nearly made you do it.” Ahsoka nodded, trying to wrap her head round all that had happened._

_“Well now that’s quite over with, can we get to this briefing before another one of you attacks me? I’d rather keep my head where it is thank you very much.” Obi-Wan turned to leave, motioning for the pair to follow._

_“That would be a right shame Master.” Anakin grinned. “Maybe I can persuade Ahsoka to go for an arm instead. These replacement’s work quite well.” He waggled his own fingers and Obi-Wan pulled a face, marching ahead. Anakin and Ahsoka followed closely behind, and Anakin turned to her._

_“Ahsoka, don’t forget to close the door.”_

_“Of course…I…wait-did you just mind trick me again?” She hadn’t felt the Force move, but then again Anakin was more experienced than her._

_“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Anakin smirked. “The Force doesn’t hold the answers to everything, my young padawan.”_


	6. 4x04  - A Precious Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4x04 - Shadow Warrior  
> A little insight into Padme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is based off episode 4x04, Shadow Warrior. It's quite short, but I hope y'all enjoy anyway! Reviews are much appreciated!  
> (Original first chapter)

 

Padme's palms sweated, and she tried to wipe them inconspicuously on the silken fabric of her dress. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous-growing up in a life of politics does that to you. But it was different this time, it was personal. With Anakin's life on the line, she'd struggled to keep her cool, but has quickly learnt that there was no negotiating with Dooku. You either did as he said, or paid the price. She was glad, in a way, that they were on such good terms with the Gungans, as without their help Padme would have been forced to leave her husband with that vile Sith. She was thankful that Grievous had not yet been handed over to the Republic, because then it would have been up to the Jedi Council to get Anakin back, and whilst she had no doubt they would be successful, she dreaded to think what could happen to Anakin in that time.

The droid ship landed, turbulence from the engines whistling past them. With a groan, it settled on the ground, and with a hiss the doors slid open. Padme's hands were fisted in the fabric of her dress as she craned her neck as far as she could to spot her husband. She had to know he was safe.

A barely concealed gasp slipped from her mouth as the small group of droids dragged Anakin's unmoving form across the hard ground. She could tell he was still conscious from the slight twitching of his left leg, presumably trying to muster the strength to stand. She wanted to rush forward and relinquish the droids of their bounty, but she had to act poised and unaffected. Their secret had to be safe.

Padme watched in despair as General Grievous' clanking shadow swept past her, eager to regain his freedom. The droids carrying Anakin stopped a few metres from them and chucked his body the rest of the way. He landed harshly on his front and a small moan slipped out. Wordlessly, the droids turned and left, and Padme dropped down beside her husband, turning him over and pulling his head into her lap.

"Padme..." Anakin muttered through his dry and cracked lips. She stroked the side of his face, her fingers tentatively skimming over the dried blood and forming bruises that blotched his face. "I'm sorry. It's...my fault."

"No, Ani." She whispered. "It's not." Carefully, she reached an arm around his waist and lifted him upwards, barely managing to get him on his feet. She hooked his mechanical arm around her shoulders, hoping it would fare better than the rest of him, and slowly began to lead him away-his limping gait making progress slow but she could see the med ship waiting for them. He was going to be fine, she reassured herself, and simply let herself rejoice that he was alive; a precious gift in these times, and one she was careful to treasure.


	7. 4x13 - Just a Little Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Obi-Wan and the short-term aftermath of Kadavo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second story! This time, it's based off episode 4x13, Escape from Kadavo. It's honestly a great arc and a great finish to it, but I just felt like they scooted over Obi-Wan a little at the end-to be expected as they do only have a limited amount of time, so this is my take on what could have happened.  
> (Original second chapter)

Obi-Wan was grateful when Rex offered him a hand. He was certain he'd spent the last of his energy taking out the guards; in fact he wasn't even sure he could stand. With a grunt, Rex hauled him upwards and Obi-Wan stood unsteadily, his vision swimming. Noticing his discomfort, or perhaps the fact that his face was most likely a pale white, Rex looped Obi-Wan's arm over his shoulders, helping to keep him upright.

"I've got you, General. You okay to walk?" Rex queried, worry haunting his eyes. Obi-Wan had been thankful that Rex had been here, despite the deplorable conditions, because without him Obi-Wan dreads to think that he may have gone insane.

"I think I can just about manage that." He replies, drawing in a sharp breath as they took a step forward. He just had to keep going a little longer, just a little longer.

As they reached the outer doors, and the gaping hole Anakin had so kindly made for them, Obi-Wan drew his arm back from Rex's shoulders, determined to make a bit of the way by himself. Rex understood, stepping back from the general, but still just close enough in case Obi-Wan needed his help again. Spotting the carrier, they broke into a jog, meeting with Anakin and Ahsoka as they reached the ship. No words were exchanged, just tense nods as they all grasped for a handhold and the ship took off, as the fighters destroyed the facility. ' _Good riddance_ ,' Obi-Wan thought.

As the Togrutan councilman drew Ahsoka aside to speak with her in private, Obi-Wan followed Rex towards the hanger exit. He heard light footsteps behind him as Anakin caught up.

"Master, I think that you should head to the med bay and get checked over."

"I'm fine Anakin." Obi-Wan continued to move forward, his limping increasing and his breath becoming more ragged. Somehow, everything seemed to be getting fainter.

"Obi-Wan?" Even Anakin's voice was quieter than normal, and sluggishly Obi-Wan turned to face him, noting the worry that encompassed his face. Obi-Wan felt his legs beginning to tremble and realised that he was perhaps a bit more injured than he'd first thought.

"Anakin." He gasped. "I think I might need to sit."

"Here." Anakin steered him towards a pile of crates where Obi-Wan all but collapsed without his normal eloquence. Suddenly, he felt the weariness of his entire body and realised that he was quite literally running on fumes. His injuries, as well as the back-breaking labour in that despicable rat-hole had certainly taken its toll and now he was paying the price.

"Obi-Wan. Are you there?" Vaguely, he realised that Anakin was crouched in front of him, waving a hand before his glassy eyes. Slowly, Obi-Wan brushed it away and faced Anakin. He mouth was pulled into a worried frown and Obi-Wan could sense his concern leaking into the Force.

"Med-bay it is then." He muttered.

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually." Anakin's words were intended to be sarcastic, but both of them knew it was only a cover for what he was really feeling. Carefully, Anakin helped Obi-Wan stand once more, and then he walked determinedly towards the door despite his lopsided gait. Once they'd reached the corridor, Obi-Wan could use the walls for support and use them he did, grasping onto every edge he could in an effort to stay upright. Silently, Anakin offered his arm for Obi-Wan to lean on, but he looked on, a tad outraged.

"I'm not some decrepit old woman. I can walk." As if to prove him wrong, his legs faltered for a moment and he wobbled forward, expecting to smack into the ground. Instead, he was caught by two strong hands, one real and one metal. He muttered a word of thanks, allowing Anakin to lift his upwards. He clutched Anakin's arm, holding it in a tight death grip. Just a little further. He could see the doors, but his vision was greying and he realised he wasn't going to make it.

'Anakin..." the word slipped from his lips as his knees buckled and he faded into darkness, the faint concerned calls from his former padawan not quite reaching him.

Obi-Wan didn't know how much later he woke up, but he could hear the steady beeps and whirrs from machines. Groaning, he opened his eyes. White, clean and quiet. The med bay then.

He heard a faint snuffle from his left, and commanded his muscles to move as his head flopped to that side. His vision focused, and he could see the sprawled shape of Anakin uncomfortably strewn across a hard-backed med-bay chair, a drop of drool escaping as he slept on, oblivious. Obi-Wan smiled- a soft smile, a content smile- and closed his eyes again, feeling more at peace than he had in a very long time.


	8. 4x15 - Only Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short insight into Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have to say that I'm actually overwhelmed by the amount of views this has gotten-I honestly didn't think it would get any! Just a short chapter today based on 4x15 'Deception' because the next update is a triple update. Also I'm going to be updating this every other day which means I should last about 2 weeks on what I have written so I suppose I should start writing again!  
> (Original third chapter)

"OBI-WAN!" The cry spilled from Anakin's throat as he watched, horrified, as Obi-Wan plummeted from the building and fell, crashing into a pile of crates beside Ahsoka. Anakin gathered the Force, ready to jump down, but Ahsoka called back to him.

"I've got him, Master. Go!" Reluctantly, Anakin turned and raced after the sniper. Feet pounding, heart racing, his lightsabre gripped tightly in his hand. The sniper leapt onto his speeder and raced away, throwing a smoke grenade behind him. For a moment, Anakin was blinded, and that was all the time the assassin needed to leave. Anakin coughed, clearing the smoke from his lungs, and reached out through the Force to Obi-Wan. Nothing.

Fear clenched at his heart. No. He rushed back the way he had come, dropping down beside Ahsoka who was cradling Obi-Wan's head.

"Ahsoka...is he?" Anakin didn't want to ask, and one look from Ahsoka told him all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry." She gulped, tears welling in her eyes. Anakin backed away slightly, trembling. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't.

Gently, he edged forward and sat opposite Ahsoka. He reached out and carefully took Obi-Wan from her. Already, he could feel the coldness seeping through him, and when he checked for a pulse he found none.

""Please Obi-Wan." Anakin whispered. "I can't lose you as well. I won't." He could feel Ahsoka watching him, but she stood to disperse the bystanders who had stopped to watch the show. Anakin's hand trailed down Obi-Wan's cheek as he reached out in the Force again, hoping to feel something, anything, but there was only darkness, and slowly it edged its way towards him. Shocked, he repelled it, but it crept back, and this time Anakin let a sliver it. He shivered, a cold feeling running up his spine, and as quickly as he had let it in he dispelled it. But it was already too late.

The damage had been done.


	9. 4x22 - A Sith's Lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan faces Maul  
> or  
> Obi-Wan has spent too much time around Anakin, battles with the Dark Side (again) and Ventress is flawless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Today's drabbles are based on 4x22, Revenge. Such a great episode-I was originally unsure at the decision to bring Maul back but I'm actually glad they did because it's made for some really good (and heartbreaking) episodes. Also, this is my longest drabble yet and I really tried to get in Obi's head whilst keeping as much from the episode as possible.  
> (Original fourth chapter)

Obi-Wan realised somewhere between the third and fourth punch that he had been spending far too much time around Anakin lately. Cockiness and arrogance were exclusively Anakin traits, and now they'd rubbed off onto Obi-Wan, but not for the better. Running off to fight Darth Maul without back-up and knowing full well it was a trap had not been one of his better ideas-and now he was paying the price.  
Another swing from the powerful Savage Opress sent Obi-Wan flying into a wall, the impact knocking the air from his lungs. He gasped, clutching at consciousness. He had to admit, even he didn't see the unlikely team up between Maul and his brother, but they were not unlike in their ways, although Maul had an elegance only a properly trained warrior possessed.  
Maul's laugh resonated in his ears as the towering pair stood over him, their shadows blocking the light from the sun. He coughed, expelling a cloud of dust, and turned his head towards them.  
"I suppose it's too late to negotiate your surrender?" He quipped. Now that was a trait Anakin picked up from him, as Obi-Wan had learned long ago that words were his greatest weapon. Or in this case, his greatest enemy. Maul growled and struck out, smashing his fist into Obi-Wan's cheek. He tasted blood, and then he was being flung through the air, landing harshly on the ground. His head slammed against a rock and his vision went black.

* * *

  
Obi-Wan was tiring, but his captors were not. Circling him like hungry predators, their blows were fuelled with rage and hatred. It was the same feeling Obi-Wan had felt when he had raced over here, anger brimming as he faced his master's murderer again. Knowing that Qui-Gon's death had been in vain was the worst. He'd failed his master by not making sure the Sith was dead, and he would not make the same mistake once more.  
However, he still had the small problem as escaping. He realised that to try and defeat the pair now, alone and injured, would be a suicide mission. All he needed was his sabre back, and he could hold them off long enough to make it to the escape pod.  
He groaned as he landed on a pile of crates, the metal creaking and cracking beneath him. He started to push himself upright, but a hand grabbed the fabric by his throat and yanked him up. He was blinded momentarily by the harsh red glow of Maul's lightsaber, positioned mere inches from his throat.  
"I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every little cut. Your death will be excruciating. You will suffer as I have suffered." Maul hissed, his mouth twisted into an ugly grimace, and for the first time in a long time Obi-Wan felt true fear. He was at the mercy of a savage monster, and there was no hope of a rescue. He was utterly alone.

* * *

  
He felt something. A flicker; the Force shrouding whoever it was. Tentatively, he reached out, but recoiled when he only felt Darkness. Was there a third person in this revenge party? Goodness knows he'd certainly annoyed enough people.  
The figure unveiled themselves, and Obi-Wan could hear the faint murmuring of their voice through the cloudy faze that encompassed his brain. He was pulled roughly off the broken crate and pushed down onto his knees, his breath ragged and uneven. He knew that voice, but trying to place it was proving hard. Evidently, Maul was displeased with their visitor, which certainly tipped the scales in Obi-Wan's favour. Suddenly, Maul backhanded him, and he passed out once more, much to his annoyance.  
-  
Thankfully, he was not out for long, although the sight that greeted him was unexpected to say the least.  
"Ventress?" Obi-Wan muttered through half opened eyes, his cheek still stinging from her slap. "What did I do to deserve waking up to this poor sight?"  
"Joke all you want, Kenobi." Ventress hissed. "But it appears I'm rescuing you."  
"Much appreciated." He replied, slowly pushing himself up from the cold floor.  
"I suggest we get out of here." Ventress pulled him upright, and he swayed for a moment as he fought to get his bearings.  
"Running was always your specialty." Just then, Maul and Savage burst back into the cargo hold, lightsabres drawn.  
"Ventress!" Obi-Wan called, holding out his hand and hoping she understood. Thankfully, she realised the peril they were in and smoothly passed him one of her lightsabers.  
"I want that back." He activated it, flinching at the red glow.  
"Don't worry. Red's not my colour." He'd never thought he'd sink so low, to be wielding a Sith's lightsaber. Ignoring the fact, he leapt forward into battle, his injuries protesting at every movement.

* * *

  
Maul blocked his attack again, and with a flick of his arm he summoned the Force and threw Obi-Wan backwards into the ship’s wall. The back of his head smacked against the solid metal and Obi-Wan groaned as he slumped to the floor, hand still wrapped tightly around his lightsaber, although the blade was deactivated. He pushed himself upwards, ignoring the ache in his muscles, and the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he wasn’t going to make it out alive.  
He couldn’t afford to think like that.  
Maul laughed, obviously amused at Obi-Wan’s efforts to upright himself. “Your rage has unbalanced you. That is not the Jedi way, is it?” He smirked, and Obi-Wan could feel the hatred pounding through him. He can’t give in. He can’t.

* * *

  
"Hurry up!" Ventress snapped as she watched the red blades slicing through the door.  
"I'm trying!" Obi-Wan snapped back, hurriedly pressing buttons. Finally, the cabin detached from the main ship and blasted into space.  
"That was close." Ventress muttered, dropping into the seat next to him, her fingers running over her twin lightsabers. Obi-Wan's fingers danced over his own, thankful to have it back at his side. He plotted a course on the nav back to Coruscant and left the ship on auto-pilot, allowing him time to rest. There was a mutual silence between him and Ventress, neither wanting to face the fact that they'd fought together. Age old enemies teaming up; it was an odd conundrum indeed.

* * *

  
He must have dozed off for a while because he awoke to the computer alerting him that they were about to come out of hyperspace. He noticing Ventress awakening as well, looking guilty for allowing herself a moment of weakness.  
"You know I have to take you in." Obi-Wan stated, making the preparations for landing.  
"I know." Ventress replied, her face giving no trace of emotion. Obi-Wan paused, conflicted, before changing the location of their landing. Ventress watched every move, her hand resting on her saber every moment of their landing. The ship stopped with a groan, and the doors slid open. She stood and made to leave, but paused at the last moment.  
"Do not think that I will be merciful next time we meet Kenobi." She drawled.  
"I expect nothing less." Obi-Wan replied. She glared, but gave him a curt nod before leaving. Obi-Wan sighed, knowing that was as close to a thank you she was going to give, or he was going to give for that matter. He quickly plotted the course back to the Temple and settled in his seat. He inspected the bruising he could see, already knowing this warranted a trip to the Healer's. Lately, it seemed like he simply could not stay away, much to his disappointment, and Bant's amusement. He smiled slightly, welcoming the thought a warm bed and some much needed rest, and banishing all memories of Ventress from his mind. Despite her help, he still felt his skin crawl every time she was near, but somehow he felt that it wouldn't be long until they met once more.


	10. 4x22 - Stubborn Old Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace worries about Obi-Wan  
> or  
> Mace Windu is the Temple's mother hen and Obi-Wan is done with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows on from the events of the previous chapter-mostly because I love the Mace/Obi friendship and wanted to explore that a little.  
> (Original fifth chapter)

Obi-Wan landed the small shuttle in the Temple's smallest and underused hanger. It had only been a few minutes since he'd let Ventress walk free on the other side of the planet and he was already regretting it. How would he explain that to the Council?  
Sighing, he exited the shuttle, glad that there was nobody around to see him in his rather undignified state. He quickly made for the doors, hoping to sneak back to his quarters and meditate for an hour or so before meeting with the Council. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. A discreet cough sounded behind him and he turned reluctantly.  
"I really do wish you'd stop sneaking up on me."  
"You know I love the element of surprise." Mace Windu stepped out from behind an empty ship, arms already folded across his chest. Sometimes, Obi-Wan wondered if they were permanently stuck in that position. The two Jedi regarded each other for a moment before Mace spoke again. "You look terrible."  
"Yes, well, you try going three rounds with an angry Sith and his vengeful brother." Obi-Wan brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across his face as he spoke, hiding a wince as a tremor of pain swept through him.  
"That bad?" Mace replied, one eyebrow arching.  
"Unfortunately." Obi-Wan replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go freshen up."  
"I think you should be going towards the Healer's Obi-Wan." He sighed, and turned away from Mace.  
"I'm fine." He replied, moving swiftly away from Mace in the hopes that his body wouldn't give out before then, but it appeared he was all out of luck for that day as he stumbled forward, catching himself on the wing of a ship. There was a hand at his elbow, and Obi-Wan leant on it gratefully.  
"Are you sure about that?" Mace helped Obi-Wan towards the doors, concerned for his friend.  
"Perhaps not." Obi-Wan muttered through gritted teeth. He'd had a rather trying day already, but was thankful for the help, no matter how reluctant he seemed to admit it.  
"Go and have Master Eerin check you over. I'll inform the Council that we won't see you until tomorrow. At the earliest. You understand?"  
"Where would I be without you?" Obi-Wan replied, his tone dripping in sarcasm.  
"Collapsed halfway back to your quarters because you're a stubborn old fool."  
"I think you’ll find you’re the old fool." Obi-Wan retorted. Mace guffawed and opened the door. Obi-Wan was suddenly glad that Mace had found him, it was good to regain some of his spirit back, and banish some of the ghosts hovering over him.  
"In your dreams, my friend." Mace replied. "In your dreams."


	11. 4x22 - In One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget what I said, Anakin Skywalker is the mother hen, although only to Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, this short little drabble again following the events of the last chapter and including everyone's favourite Skywalker!  
> (Original sixth chapter)

Anakin knocked on the door to one of the more private observation rooms in the Healer's as he poked his head round. Looking up from where she stood by the bed, Bant Eerin greeted him with a warm smile.  
"Master Skywalker. It is good to see you in one piece."  
"Likewise. How's the patient?" Bant pulled a face and Anakin chuckled. Obi-Wan turned his head to face Anakin, squinting slightly through a swollen black eye.  
"Trying to argue his case. Tell Master Eerin that I can rest just fine in my own quarters instead of in here." He gestured with his hands, the movement faltering at the end. Anakin didn't miss the small wince of pain that crossed Obi-Wan's face but chose not to mention it.  
"And as I keep reminding him, we've had this argument a hundred times before and I always win." Bant smirked, reaching for a bacta pad.  
"She's got a point." Anakin said. Obi-Wan scowled.  
"I'm perfectly fine." He snapped. Anakin titled his head, his eyes following the patchwork of colours that covered Obi-Wan's torso.  
"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan hissed as Bant applied a cold bacta pad to his chest.  
"I'm only down here because Mace ordered it. Otherwise, I would be resting in my own quarters." Obi-Wan must have taken a few good hits to the head because he wasn’t exactly thinking straight. If he was, then he’d remember that Bant always caved in and let him leave. Anakin suspected that it was the old friendship between the two and not because Obi-Wan was actually medically sound. Nevertheless, he could sense that something was bothering Obi-Wan and decided not to push his luck asking. His former Master had obviously had a very trying day so far.  
"Well I only came down to check that they could still put you back in one piece. I guess I'll just head back to my own quarters now."  
"No wait, Anakin come back!" He smirked as he meandered away from Obi-Wan, chuckling inwardly as he master fought to get away from Bant, but her grip was like durasteel, there was no getting past. "Anakin! You can't leave me here!" Obi-Wan's cries followed him out, and Anakin called back over his shoulder.  
"Enjoy your stay Master!" As he headed out of the Healer's he could hear Obi-Wan cursing and smiled, relieved that he was fit to fight another day.


	12. 5x08 - The Worst Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan faces Grievous...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's drabble is based on 5x08, Bound for Rescue, and I think y'all can see a re-occurring theme here. Oops!  
> (Original seventh chapter)

"Kenobi!"  
Obi-Wan turned begrudgingly as General Grievous' challenge rang out across the battle-filled hanger. He sighed inwardly. Grievous had the worst timing. Instead of going to pick up a group of stranded younglings and rescue Ahsoka, he was stuck on this broken cruiser facing Grievous. Again. How many times had they done this exactly? He'd given up counting long ago.  
Obi-Wan held his lightsaber ready, his finger on the power button. Grievous smirked and stomped his foot down on the unfortunate clone who lay beneath him, snapping his neck.  
"You'll be sorry for that." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and leapt forward, swinging his lightsaber round in a green blur. His attack was quickly parried by Grievous' two blue sabers, his green sabers raised. He swung, and Obi-Wan dodged out of the way, bringing his blade up to parry the attack. The lightsabers met with a hiss and Obi-Wan could feel himself sliding across the floor, pushed by Grievous' strength. He broke the hold and rolled to the left, balancing in a crouched position as he watched Grievous carefully, waiting for his next move.  
Grievous charged at him, blue sabers spinning rapidly in front of him. Clones dodged out of his way quicker than the droids who were chopped to pieces. Obi-Wan darted to the side, ducking behind the wreckage of a ship. He poked his head up long enough to survey the hanger. The damage was extensive; dead clones and burning ships dotted the floor and the droids were quickly overrunning them. They had to leave.  
Obi-Wan twisted around, just parrying Grievous' strike in time. With a grunt, Obi-Wan pushed the saber away and flipped backwards. He called Cody.  
"Start evacuating the ship. I'll hold Grievous off."  
"Yes general." Cody replied. Obi-Wan narrowly missed another one of Grievous' attacks. All he had to do was keep him occupied for a few more minutes.  
Obi-Wan rolled under the incoming saber and his blade arched in an attack of his own, knocking one of Grievous' sabers from his grasp. He felt another saber swinging in from the left and flipped out of the way, but not before it caught the edge of his arm. A sharp hiss slipped past his lips but he recovered quickly, thankful it wasn't his saber arm. He dodged another blow, and then raised his saber to hold back Grievous' attack. He could feel the heat radiating from the blades-his green blocking Grievous' blue. Suddenly, Grievous arched his leg and kicked Obi-Wan straight in the chest. It was powerful enough to send him flying backwards and slamming into a gunship. He groaned, already feeling the forming bruises. A clone helped him up, one of the last few remaining. As he did, a call came through from Cody.  
"Sir, the last of the men are just arriving, save for those with you."  
"Excellent." Obi-Wan replied, tasting blood in his mouth. "We shall join you in just a moment." He looked up at Grievous as he advanced menacingly on the injured Jedi, his laughter splitting the air.  
"General! The fuel barrel!" The trooper who had helped him up gestured in the direction of the fuel store, and Obi-Wan nodded. Reaching out into the Force, he quickly lifted the barrel, sending it flying towards Grievous. The clone fired a blaster bolt, and the fuel exploded just beside Grievous, creating a thick wall of smoke and allowing them to escape.  
-  
Obi-Wan pushed away the trooper's offer of help as he stumbled again. The pain in his chest would not go away and he wasn't exactly in the best position to stop and meditate. They rounded the last corner and spotted Cody stood by the last of the escape pods.  
"Is that everyone?" Obi-Wan asked, coming to a halt beside the pod, his lungs aching from the run.  
"Everyone who could make it." Cody replied grimly. Obi-Wan felt a pang of regret for those left behind, it was a high casualty count this time.  
They boarded the pod and left the doomed ship behind, Obi-Wan pausing just long enough to start the self-destruct sequence. He hoped Grievous liked his message.  
The four of them in the pod watched as the cruiser exploded, pieces of debris flying towards them. Cody started the hyperdrive and they sped away. Now the peril of the battle was over, Obi-Wan's thoughts returned to their previous mission, but right now they were helpless.  
"The younglings will just have to survive on their own." He murmured. Cody laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but removed it quickly when Obi-Wan winced.  
"General! You're hurt."  
"I'm fine." Obi-Wan waved him off, knowing full well that was far from the truth. He knew Cody was only concerned, and guilt flooded through him, but he could not afford to be distracted. "Get us to the rendezvous point, and then to the nearest cruisers. We have to regroup quickly if we're going to help those younglings."  
"Understood." Cody moved away hesitantly, but returned to the controls. Obi-Wan sighed. Not the day he had been hoping for after all.


	13. 5x16 - Rightfully Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi was created to suffer and that makes me sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This drabble is based on 5x16, The Lawless, which I think you'll agree is one of the saddest episodes. I can't be the only one who cried-can I?  
> (Original eighth chapter)

_No_

Obi-Wan realised too late. Too late to stop it. Only able to watch in horror as the Darkblade sliced through Satine's chest. Only able to hear the sizzle of her burning flesh, and taste the acrid smoke in the air.

He pulled away from the guards and rushed to her, cradling her head in his lap.

"Satine." His voice is barely a whisper, rugged and full of pain. Her eyes flutter open, the light blue irises clouded with pain.

"Remember, my dear Obi-Wan." She gasps, the effort exhausting her. He stares at her with desperate eyes, hoping for a miracle.

"I have loved you forever..." She whispers, raising her hand to stroke the side of his face. He leans into the touch, needing it like a desperate child, needing to hold on to her while he still could.

"...and...I always will." She murmurs, as her hand drops back down. Obi-Wan can still feel it on his cheek as her eyes close.

The Force ripples, full of light. Obi-Wan can feel Satine's spirit detaching from her lifeless form and becoming one with the Force, wrapping around him in what seems to be a comforting embrace. He feels a tear swelling in the corner of his eye as he looks upon her face once more, her chiselled features defining her pale skin, paler now in death, and her flowing hair framing her face.

Anger rushes through him, but her presence in the Force is enough for him to banish it immediately. He pushed away the tear that threatens to fall, determined not to show weakness in front of this...this...this savage!

However, he doesn't do anything either. He sits, motionless, until the guards move forward and lift him. He walks without encouragement, his feet moving sluggishly. He can still smell her sweet perfume lingering on his robes, still feel her hand on his cheek.

He doesn't turn. He doesn't need to see her like that again, see her just lying there unmoving, with that monster lording over her, sat in the throne that was rightfully hers. No, he doesn't need that to be his last memory of her.

The guards around him are taken out by an unknown and Obi-Wan forces himself back to the present. He must survive, for Satine. He must get justice-not revenge-for her death. It is how he can honour her best, by being the Jedi she knew and loved.

There will be time for grieving later, for now, he must live in the present.

And with her Force spirit by his side, he leaps into battle, not as a Jedi, but as Satine's protector, fighting to preserve her ideals and her memory. She will never be forgotten, not as long as Obi-Wan lives-protecting others in her name.


	14. 5x16 - A Last Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! This is a little added scene from just after 5x16, The Lawless, really just exploring Obi-Wan's thoughts a little since they kinda skipped over it. Also, despite the fact I only have a few fics left, I'm re-watching the Clone Wars this week and my aim is to write at least one thing for most of the episodes/arcs, so hopefully more stuff is coming soon. R & R.  
> (Original ninth chapter)

 

_Satine._

Obi-Wan pilots the ship automatically, his mind wandering away from the task at hand. He plots a course back to Coruscant, but the whole time his thoughts are screaming at him to stay even though there is nothing else he could do.

_You could help them fight. Help them win back Mandalore. Help restore peace._

He banishes the ideas. He has already risked much by coming here, risked the wrath of the Jedi Council and the constant worrying of his former padawan.

_It was all for nothing though. She died, and it's all your fault._

Invasive thoughts keep fighting their way to the front of his mind. He searches for his centre, but it's gone. Panic. It surges over him in waves. No centre, no balance. No balance, and the way is open for the Dark side.

_You should take your revenge._

There it is. It takes advantage of every tiny opportunity granted to slither inside. To make doubts grow and anger blossom. He can feel it-it's a stain on his Force signature that spreads rapidly, banishing the Light to make way for its own destructive nature.

_What would Satine think?_

Her name jolts him back to reality. With a last effort, he tugs himself away from the Dark as it screams and screams, promises of revenge lingering in his ears. Satine would not want him to take revenge. She believes in peace and justice.

_Don't you mean believed?_

He can't think like that right now. He reaches out with the Force, allowing it to flow through him. There. He can sense her spirit, bright and untainted, billowing around him.

_She's here._

Calm. She has not abandoned him. Her promise lingers in the air still.

_I will never leave you Satine._

Maul thinks he's won. But he does not realise the power of the Light. Somehow, Obi-Wan is stronger now; Satine's presence giving him hope for his future.

**_I will always be here, my love._ **

_I know._


	15. 5x20 - Skywalker and Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan needs to talk with Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! It completely slipped my mind last night, and so to make up for it I'll be posting tomorrow as well. This one is based off 5x20, the Wrong Jedi. Such a sad episode-seems to be so many of them! I'm also not completely happy with this chapter but I couldn't think of what else to do with it. Eh. Enjoy.  
> (Original tenth chapter)

Hours after Ahsoka's departure, Obi-Wan found Anakin exactly where he always was. Hidden away in the most remote corner of the smallest hanger, invisible to everyone unless they knew precisely where to look. He'd been coming here as long as Obi-Wan could remember, ever since his early days as a padawan. Obi-Wan could still remember the panic he'd felt that day as he tore around the Temple searching for his distraught padawan. It was only after Bant had made him relax that he'd followed Anakin's Force signature here-a place he had all but forgotten, but his padawan had been happily tinkering with one of the broken ships, a technician inspecting the work he'd done, and impressed by it as well.

Now, Anakin was seated next to a rather broken speeder. An old toolbox rested near his leg, and his face was twisted into a look of concentration. Obi-Wan knew that to Anakin, fixing ships was his form of meditation-something he had trouble grasping. For Obi-Wan, that had been hard as he relied on meditation heavily to help him connect to the Force, just as Qui-Gon had taught him. He could never quite understand why Anakin did not find it so simple, but as the years passed he gradually accepted that his padawan was very different to most, and it became something he embraced, rather than shunned.

Slowly, Obi-Wan approached Anakin, lowering his shields slightly so Anakin would sense him long before he reached him, knowing that sneaking up on the grieving knight was a terrible idea. Not that it matter. Anakin paid him no notice, instead continuing to work on the dilapidated engine.

"Kriff." Anakin cursed under his breath as one of the bolts slipped from his grasp. He grabbed it again, but his oily fingers meant he had little grip and it fell once more. Obi-Wan could feel the rage seething underneath Anakin's skin and decided now would be an ample time to intervene. Fortunately, Anakin agreed.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?" He spat. Obi-Wan sighed and approached Anakin, resting his hand on his former padawan's shoulder. He paused, collecting his thoughts.

"I came to see how you were. Ahsoka's departure is hard on many of us."

"You don't know anything!" Anakin growled, knocking away Obi-Wan's comforting hand. "She was my padawan. Mine."

"She was as much mine as she was yours." Obi-Wan replied calmly. "And we are no strangers to loss."

"This is different." Anakin narrowed his eyes and turned back to his work, and suddenly Obi-Wan was in the past, trying to discipline a disobedient and scowling padawan. The sudden memory shocked him for a moment.

"We have all sacrificed much in this war." Obi-Wan let out a long breath and seated himself beside Anakin. "Some more recent than others." His tone had an edge of sorrowfulness to it, remembering his most recent loss. Satine. Sweet, beautiful Satine torn from him in the name of revenge. All his fault.

Slowly, Anakin turned his head until his eyes met Obi-Wan's. The anger Obi-Wan had felt brimming in Anakin was slowly replaced by curiosity.

"Satine?" Anakin ventured. Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes, reaching into the Force. Her presence swirled around him, calming and peaceful. He opened his eyes again, and looked back at Anakin, feeling like he had just aged ten years.

"Death finds us all in the end." Another memory hit, Satine in a deep midnight gown as they attended yet another political evening of food and dancing. Despite being surrounded by many other young women fawning over him- a Jedi apprentice- he had eyes only for Satine. That night was the first time they kissed, the first time they acknowledged their feelings for another.

"Some far too soon." He finished, his voice trailing into a whisper. Anakin's head dipped briefly, paying respect to the fallen. Obi-Wan decided that perhaps now was the time to brooch the question.

"What are you feeling, really?" Anakin grunted and turned away, but he soon withered under Obi-Wan's inquisitive gaze.

"I feel angry, but not at her. At...everyone really. But mostly myself. I should have supported her better, should have worked harder to prove her innocence rather than chase her. She was scared Obi-Wan, and I helped fuel that fear."

"It's not your fault Anakin." Obi-Wan cautiously drapes his hand on Anakin's shoulder in a gesture of comfort, one that Anakin finally responded to.

"And the Council-they just abandoned her! Left her to die for crimes she didn't commit!"

"I know." Obi-Wan hung his head. If only he'd argued Ahsoka's case more. Perhaps then this unfortunate situation could have been avoided.

"And then, as the evidence started to pile up, I found that even I started to believe she was a traitor."

"We all did, Anakin. You're not alone."

"But she's gone Obi-Wan." Anakin looked at him with wide eyes, a look Obi-Wan has not seen for many years. For a moment, the Jedi in front of him is replaced by a padawan- hair spiky and a stubby braid hanging behind his right ear. It's too much, and Obi-Wan has to take a moment to centre himself once more.

"I don't blame her for leaving." Anakin's raspy voice is barely above a whisper. "I know how she feels. I've felt it too many times before." With his left hand, he reached into his pocket and drew out a small object. Ahsoka's padawan braid. He clutched it like a lifeline, light beads weighing a thousand tons. "I just wish I could have made things right before she left."

"You did, Anakin. You found the true culprit." Obi-Wan is finding it hard to keep his centre, so many emotions are pouring off Anakin.

"But Bariss was right-wasn't she? The Jedi have become warriors. We're not the peacekeepers we once were. We're too accustomed to war. I'm too accustomed to war. She was too young, too young to be facing these kinds of threats."

"Yes, I believe she may have been right in that respect." Obi-Wan sighed and raised his hand to stroke his beard thoughtfully, a comforting habit that helped him to order his thoughts. "But more violence is not the way to solve this war. We can only do what we can and hope that peace negotiations finally work."

"I know." Anakin's reply is short, but it conveys so much. Obi-Wan knows that the chance of negotiations succeeding is slim with Dooku at the helm of the Separatists. To achieve peace means the end of Dooku.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Obi-Wan feels that it is time to get further into Anakin's problems, and there is one more thing bothering his former padawan.

"The bond." Anakin all but whispers. "It's gone."

Obi-Wan bows his head. To lose a bond like that so suddenly and unexpectedly, is damaging. He felt the same thing after Qui-Gon died. It feels like your soul splits in two, and part of you is lost forever. Carefully, he sinks further into the Force and reaches out along their old training bond, sending comforting feelings to Anakin. To his delight, Anakin accepts them and the two of them fall into a deep meditation. Master and Knight. Knight and Padawan. Brother and brother.

Just the two of them, just as it's always been. Skywalker and Kenobi against the galaxy.


End file.
